Baby, It's Cold
by GleekSquad
Summary: Heey! this story isnt the greatest but it shows the affection of Kurt and Blaine! :  3 young love


Baby Its Cold

The snow was falling outside, as two teenage boys were building a fashionable snowman. They intended to put a scarf that Kurt didn't want anymore and huge vintage buttons he got at Michael's. Kurt looked to Blaine and he smiled. He knew he wanted to spend the rest of his life with this guy. He was his bestfriend and his soul mate. Today, Blaine looked a little different. His face complexion just wasn't right. His cheeks were red and rosy as always, but his face had a green tint to it.

"Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked very worried.

"My throat feels like sandpaper and I feel on fire. I feel really woozy right now. "

"We should get you inside right now. I think you might have a fever. Do you want help walking back into my house? "Kurt asked trying to not make him feel bad for leaving their snowman half-done.

"I think I'll be okay." Blaine said. He got up a noticed that his legs felt fat and he couldn't stand on his own. Right before he was going to fall, he was lifted up by Kurt who prevented his fall.

Blaine looked over at the snowman, half done, and felt sorry that his illness had ruined their fun. Kurt could tell he was feeling bad by the expression on his face. He consoled Blaine and got him inside. Kurt had to make homemade chicken soup himself because he thought the soup in a can was just disgusting. He had Blaine lie on their couch until he finished making the soup. Bert walked in to see Kurt making soup and Blaine lying on a couch dead asleep.

"What's going on? Is Blaine okay?" he asked.

"Everything's fine dad. I think Blaine has a fever or something. I'm just making him some soup. Do you want some?"

"No it's fine. Shouldn't we take him home or something?" Bert asked.

"I thought we should too, but it's 'up to your knees out there. Baby its cold―'"Kurt sang. He was in the middle of a song he and Blaine sang together very flirtatiously.

"Okay. I got it. I guess Blaine will have to stay here for the night."

Kurt had a silent cheer in his mind. He would get to tend for Blaine. He finished stirring the soup and poured some in a bowl. He was a regular Julia Child. He woke Blaine up to take his temperature and gave him some soup. He was at 101⁰F. He told Blaine to just take it easy and that he would have to stay at his house because it was snowing really hard. Kurt helped him up the stairs and brought him to his room. Blaine would sleep on his bed and Kurt would sleep on the mats that Finn and he used for exercising. Kurt only had to sleep on the floor because he didn't want another tongue lashing from his dad. Kurt brought him a cup of tea to drink and they both agreed to watch a movie. Kurt put in the Sound of Music DVD and they both watched it until they both accidently fell asleep on the bed together in each other's arms.

Kurt constantly woke up in the middle of the night because of Blaine's tossing and turning. He moved and slept on the mat. He still couldn't sleep because Blaine couldn't breathe well through his nose well and he snored. Kurt wasn't angry with him, it was just he couldn't sleep. He got up to get a delicious cup of warm milk. He went back to sleep and it was already 4 in the morning.

The next morning they both woke up at 7:00am. Kurt took Blaine's temp again and he was at 99⁰F. It was better, but they weren't going to go outside again until Blaine was completely better. Luckily it was only Saturday so they didn't have to head back to Dalton quite yet.

Kurt made breakfast, hot cocoa and toast with butter and jam, and they both ate it in the family room.

"I would kiss you right now, but I might still be sick. Thank you for everything last night. The soup, the movies, the tea and everything else you did for me. "

Kurt took a sip of his cocoa and looked at Blaine and said, "Your welcome. What are friends for? I would kiss you back too, but I don't want to get sick! Although, the thought of you taking care of me isn't half bad."

Kurt kissed Blaine and they sat there snogging. Finn walked in from his room asking, "Kurt can you help me with my History homework?"

Kurt and Blaine immediately stopped and sat like nothing was happening just a second ago.

"Finn, I'm tired. I've been taking care of Blaine all night with less than 5 hours of sleep and I just want to go to sleep right now." Kurt replied.

"Okay. Once you're done with your nap, then can you help me? "Finn asked.

"Sure."

Blaine scooted closer to Kurt knowing that they had to stop kissing or Kurt would really get his cold. He really wanted to, but he had to resist the urge.

Blaine napped while Kurt watched him. He wanted to sleep too and he did need his beauty rest because he lost a lot of sleep last night. Only 3 hours last night… 3 hours! He fell asleep in Blaine's arms and fell asleep happily.

Kurt woke up feeling horrible. His head hurt and his nose felt like a stuffed turkey. He felt really cold, but really he was on fire. His head wasn't thinking straight and he couldn't smell anything anymore. He looked to his left and saw Blaine had moved to the other couch. _Did he move because of me? Was it my bad breath or snoring? Maybe it was because the couch was just too small._ He couldn't think straight. He tried to say something to Blaine but it just wouldn't come out of his mouth. He had lost his voice. He tried to get up, but his legs felt like jelly. What could he do? Blaine was fast asleep. Kurt was being so stupid. Just because he couldn't say anything, that didn't mean he had to cut off all communication. He got out his phone and texted Blaine praying it would be on. The phone didn't beep, but he could hear the vibration that it made and Blaine instantly woke up. Blaine sat up and in flash and checked his phone. It vibrated again and both times it was Kurt.

He looked over and asked Kurt what was wrong. Kurt tried motioning and pointing at his throat and mouth. He didn't understand, so he checked the texts Kurt sent him.

**Blaine. wake up i think im sick.**

**I cant speak cuz i think i lost my voice.**

Blaine got up and asked if he could do anything. Realizing that Kurt couldn't respond, he decided that he would tend to Kurt just the way he did to him. He made soup and they both watched Rent and a lot of other movies. The soup helped Kurt's throat, but it didn't work its magic on his fever. Blaine felt so guilty. He knew he shouldn't have kissed Kurt. He was happy he got to make Kurt somewhat better though.

After about 45 minutes Kurt's voice came back and he felt glad he could speak again, but he was still a little dizzy.

Finn came back into the family room and was somewhat annoyed with how he still didn't get his homework.

"Kurt. Can you help me with my homework _now_? Are you done napping?"

Kurt pointed to his throat, then his mouth and shook his head. He faked that he couldn't speak because he really didn't want to do homework right now. It wasn't that he didn't want to help Finn, but his brain just wasn't properly working.

"N―" Blaine tried to say. Kurt had covered his mouth and mouthed the words, "I lost my voice and I can't help you. Sorry. "

Finn understood what Kurt mouthed to him and went back to his room. He wondered what he would do about his homework. He decided he would ask Quinn and go to her house.

After Finn left, Kurt and Blaine laughed and Blaine told Kurt that however funny it was, he should help Finn with all the rest of his homework that he had. Blaine was such a good person and Kurt knew that, and he intended to stay with him until death do them part.


End file.
